The present invention relates to seat belt retractors generally and more particularly to a web locking mechanism,
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,623 and 4,687,253 are illustrative of prior art web locking retractors. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved web locking mechanism.
According the invention comprises: a retraction mechanism comprising: a winding housing having a wedge pusher member rotation supported in a support frame; a spool rotationally supported in the winding housing with webbing wound thereabout; a rewind spring for rewinding webbing onto the spool; sensor means responsive to one of vehicle deceleration or web acceleration in excess of a determinable limit for pre-blocking the rotation of the spool prior to the initiation of web clamping; support frame means for rotationally supporting the winding housing and for holding web clamping means, in a deactivated condition and for subsequently clamping the webbing, wherein movement of the winding housing after the spool if blocked any continued force on the web causes the winding housing to rotate urging the web pusher into engagement with the web clamping means to clamp the web therebetween.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.